Jellyfish class
The Jellyfish class was a experimental red matter powered intertemporal spacecraft that was created by the United Federation of Planets in the late 24th century. History The Jellyfish class was designed by [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] chief engineer Geordi La Forge in conjunction with the Daystrom Institute as well as the Vulcan Science Academy in 2385 through 2387, as the last class built as part of the Starfleet Modernization Program. The type was created with the intention of being used as part of scientific as well as exploration missions. Starfleet was working with the creators of the ship in order to determine which of the ship systems were capable of being adapted for use by the Federation. In 2387, the prototype ship, the Jellyfish, was modified during the Hobus Crisis when the unstable star threatened to create a shockwave that would destroy entire worlds in its path with Romulus being the first planet facing a possibility of destruction. The Jellyfish was modified in order to carry the red matter compound and was programmed to allow Ambassador Spock to pilot the craft. This allowed him to reach the star and deploy the red matter thus causing the star to collapse into a singularity. However, he was too late as the Hobus star caused a shockwave that destroyed Romulus killing millions of Romulan lives. Spock managed to arrive at the star and deploy the red matter thus causing it to collapse into a singularity but before he could escape, the Jellyfish was intercepted by the vengeful Nero and his ship the Narada. The two craft were pulled into the singularity where they were seemingly destroyed. However, based on Ambassador Spock's success with the craft, Starfleet authorized the construction of more ships of the class to be used as short range exploration ships and auxilary craft to larger starships. Ships of this class included the ''Jellyfish'' II, assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], and the Loggerhead, assigned to the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-73657)|USS Endeavour]]. Design and specifications This experimental series of spacecraft were designed to be equipped with trans-metaphasic shielding which was capable of withstanding conditions that would destroy most other starships. Through the use of this form of special shielding, the Jellyfish class was capable of moving through more dangerous terrain and survive it such as the interior of a star. They were designed for use by a single occupant with the vessel being the size of a shuttlecraft. In addition, the ship featured four forward mounted torpedo launchers and a warp drive. It contained a warp drive which was able to attain warp 8. The engine unit of the Jellyfish was similar to the warp ring design of Vulcan ships used in the 22nd century but whether this indicates a Vulcan origin to the craft is unknown. Ships of this class were also equipped with the means to recognize the its crew via facial recognition and/or voiceprint analysis. Ships commisioned *''Jellyfish'' *''Jellyfish'' II *''Loggerhead'' Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starfleet Modernization Program